


Felix Felicis

by awelure



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: BOKUAKA CANON, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto is a simp, M/M, a pinch of kuroken because they are stupid idiots in love, akaashi is cute, bb should've cuddled w iwa-chan, bokuaka cuddles, bokuaka married news when?, but let's try, but they're friends doe, daichi actually had a hard time asking permission from suga, everyone is def gay, gay protecc squad, hi, idk how to do tags, tendou is probably worried abt ushijima rn since bb didn't reply to his texts, terushima was actually there but wasn't mentioned because daddy's liver is dead af, uber driver bokuto, ushijima is still bothering oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awelure/pseuds/awelure
Summary: Just Bokuto simping over Akaashi for almost two years already, and ended up being so damn lucky.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 7





	Felix Felicis

**Author's Note:**

> i feel insecure abt my writing, but who cares??? y'all need to watch out for grammatical errors and misspelled words tho teehee~

Akaashi Keiji is an introvert, a sociopath and a nerd. Yeah, he has had a few interactions with other people, but he messes it up with his awkward demeanor and his fucked up insecurities.

He lives in his own nutshell, well not really. He gets to share it with Kozume Kenma— a colleague and his only friend. When Akaashi first met him as his roommate, he thanked heavens for giving him a 'normal' roommate. Normal as in quiet, reserved, and someone who could totally relate to him. But sometimes Kenma could be a little messy, that Akaashi spotted his boxers under their bunk bed last week.

Other than being normal as both of their similarities, Kenma is actually less worse than him. Unlike Akaashi, Kenma can stand crowds and communicate with them from time to time without getting awkward. But most of the time, Kenma would probably just sit in a corner and play because it's no one's business.

"'Kaashi, Tetsurou and I will head to the bar today. You sure you won't join us?" Kenma says. His back crouches as he was focusing on the game in his console. Akaashi and Kenma's so-called 'best friend' has been telling Kenma to stop crouching, but he never listens.

"No. I got two exams tomorrow in Chemistry and Literature. I _need_ to study, Kenma. And you already know, I am not fond of crowds." Akaashi replies, writing something on his notepad in a punctilious and proper manner.

"Are you sure, Sakusa-san's germs aren't onto you? You're starting to sound like him." Kenma questions, which he replies with a curt 'no'.

Silence succumbs both of them. Well not totally. Akaashi can hear Kenma's game console going on and the curtain that is being pushed in by the wind. It's kinda distracting.

He notices a downlifting sound effect from Kenma's console, like a 'game over' sound. At the corner of his eyes, he sees Kenma standing up and walking towards him. He doesn't mind it, not until Kenma drags his collar out of nowhere.

"Get up. We're going." Kenma orders. His cute hands still dragging Akaashi by the collar, who by now has dropped his pen.

"W-wait, who, whaat? Where are we going?" Akaashi stutters.

"Me, you, Kuroo, and his other friends." Finally, Kenma lets go of his collar. 

"And why am included?" Akaashi squats on the floor as he watches Kenma taking something from their closet. 

"I don't want my friend to grow old without having an active social and sex life." Kenma walks away and walks towards the bathroom, leaving a burnt and toasted Akaashi, who in fact, didn't have an active social and sex life.

"Is that supposed to convince me to go with you!?" Akaashi exclaims.

"Maybe!" He hears Kenma.

Akaashi stands up and this time, he rummages through the set of his new yet unused clothes. _"Well, Kenma didn't say anything about an outfit code, so it's probably alright if I wear casual clothes..?"_ He thinks.

Sighing, he waits for Kenma to finish prepping up. _I mean, nothing could go wrong when he goes to a bar just for once, right?_  
  
  


WRONG.

This bar is just wrong in a thousand ways. Who even invented that bitter drink, which burnt his esophagus and slapped his insides. Plus, where in this large place, is the bathroom located? AND WHERE THE HELL IS KENMA!? He's probably giving his best friend a lap dance. Wow. Great. 

Akaashi slowly stands up from the empty table and tries to find the bathroom. He needs to slap some sense into himself before he leaves the bar. "KAASHI!!!" Akaashi halts from his steps. A familiar voice calls for his name. He turns his head to the direction of where the voice came from, and saw Kenma- yep he guessed it right.

Kuroo was the one who noticed him so he called out for his name, while Kenma, his dear friend, was sitting on Kuroo's lap like it's no one's business. Well, technically it's really no one's business.

"Kaashi! You're here! I didn't know you'd come actually. Have you arrived just now?" Kuroo's voice was sluggish. It's obvious that the man is pretty wasted, kinda.

"I actually came here with Kenma, Kuroo-san. We talked earlier? Remember?" Kuroo's brows furrows. He looks from left to right with a shocked face.

"Wait... We did!?" Kuroo turns to Kenma who is crouching, with his back leaning against his best friend's chest. "Kenma, Kenma, Kozume. We talked to Akaashi earlier?!" Kuroo asks as if he just saw a rare treasure.

"Yeah. You're just drunk, go to sleep, rooster." Kenma is also drunk. Akaashi knows because Kenma suddenly snuggles into Kuroo's neck. Not surprising, but a rare sight.

_Why are they best friends in the first place, when they could pass as a married couple!?!?_

Kuroo rips his attention from Kenma and turns to his friends, "I'M DRUNK!?" He exclaims.

His friend named Daichi answers, "Yes Kuroo, you are drunk." Daichi is probably the only one sober out of the group of six.

"Ushijima?" Kuroo asks.

The man with the stoic face and flushed cheeks turns to Kuroo and answers, "Yes." He turns to the person beside him. "Oikawa, you should've quit modelling and joined volleyball."

"Excuse me, what?" Oikawa diverts his attention to Ushijima, and the quarrel continues.

Akaashi spots a glass with water, so he takes it and drinks from it. "I'm sorry, I was just thirsty after all those bitter alcohol I drank." He puts the glass back on the table as Daichi widens his eyes at him. And later on, Akaashi does the same.

"That wasn't water, wasn't it?" Akaashi asks Daichi as he feels the familiar burning feeling, scratching his throat.

"Silly Kaashiii~ That was shochu." Kuroo answers. Akaashi exhaled, shochu's fine, he can handle it. "Oh, and Oikawa wanted to get wasted so he mixed it with whisky." Akaashi turns his head to Kuroo with wide eyes.

"ISN'T IT BASICALLY POISON!?" He exclaims, making Kenma jolt from his place.

"Turn your voice down Akaashi... I'm trying to sleep." Kenma murmurs, enough for everyone in the table to hear.

Akaashi doesn't mind what Kenma said and runs away from the table, cautiously finding the bathroom without falling. He feels something churning in his stomach.

"Gah... Where in the world is Bokuto? He told me he'll go out for fresh air. But minutes has passed and he hasn't come back yet." Kuroo groans against Kenma's head.

"It's been just 3 minutes Kuroo. You're overreacting." Daichi scrolls through his phone. Feeling slightly worried for Akaashi who just drank a strong beverage.

"Well, we can't go home without him and his car. Duh~" And then Kuroo is found dead.

After minutes of Akaashi's legs wobbling while walking and catching a glimpse of several signs, Akaashi finally finds his way to the bathroom. He can already taste his saliva on the corner of his inner cheeks.

He slams the door open and immediately spits his saliva on the sink, and then the rainbow remains come after.

_Shalala~_

He turns the tap on, and splashes his face with water. "Ugh. Fuck. I'll sue Kenma after this." Akaashi murmurs and rips a tissue from a container near him, wiping his mouth.

He holds onto the counter for support, and rests for a second as his ears slowly starts to ring. When he hears a cubicle door open, he jolts up and carefully walks out of the bathroom.

"My business here is done, I need to go home." He says to himself and heads towards the exit. Surely, Kenma will be okay with Kuroo and his friends accompanying him.

Akaashi steps out and leaned on a wall. He groggily took out his phone and tried to unlock it. The alcohol is taking effect. "Goddamn it. 731715." At last, his phone unlocks. He immediately calls for an Uber and waits there.

When he sees a car pulling over the sidewalk, he opens the door and sits inside. "HQ Dormitory please. Thank you." And then his mind already went to the gutter.

After turning off the machine, Bokuto was alarmed when someone opens the door to the backseat. He promptly turns around to see a man telling him... his address? Did he think he was an uber driver?

Bokuto couldn't see the man's face, because his head was hanging low. It looks like he is asleep. "Pardon me, sir. But this isn't an uber, if you ever called for one." Bokuto says but the man doesn't respond. _'I swear if this man pukes in my car, I'd really punch Kuroo for no reason.'_ He thinks.

Without a second thought, Bokuto exits from the driver's seat and rushes to the backseat. He subtly taps the man's shoulder, but is only shrugged off by the man. However, once Bokuto straightened up the man, he was shocked and maybe little butterflies are in his stomach. He can feel it. Did he eat butterflies? No. Definitely not. He wouldn't eat those pretty creatures. It's probably just the man in front of him. The only man who has the ability to turn on his gayness. _He was gay for him in the first place._

Sigh. Who wouldn't be? Who wouldn't be gay for the one and only Akaashi Keiji? Only the blind people cannot appreciate him. No offense to them though. The first time he saw Akaashi was probably one of his favorite moments. And no, it wasn't one of those cliche moments where both of them fell in love at first sight, nor do they have that romantic atmosphere. It was his favorite, yet it was also one of his embarrassing moments, because he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

Just picture Bokuto, laughing side by side with Kuroo and Kenma. _Yay fun._ It wasn't a new occurence, actually. Bokuto had always been Kuroo and Kenma's thirdwheel, poor him. They had lots of fun in the amusement park, unfortunately, his bladder needed some time to _express_ itself. So yeah, Bokuto ran to the bathroom. He knocked a few doors and opened one. Finally, he can now pee! But dumb hoe didn't even check if there was a person inside.

There sat, the glorious Akaashi Keiji, having a puking session with the bowl. Why was he puking? The mystery remains unraveled, folks. And this is where it gets a little interesting...

Bokuto didn't mind how messy Akaashi looked, or how the foul stench reached his nose. WHO WOULDN'T GAY PANIC AT THE SIGHT OF A BEAUTIFUL PERSON?!?! Akaashi's shirt slipped at his shoulder area, exposing his _sexy_ collarbone, and oh god. His sweat. His majestic sweat cascading down his face, making it look like it was a prop for illuminating his beautiful features. _Sigh. SIGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! LOOK THE FUCK AWAY KOUTAROU!_

Bokuto had an inner war with himself, while Akaashi's mind was blank. Riding the Drop Tower was enough to make him puke a lot, which drained the hell out of him. 

Out of nowhere, Bokuto spoke, "Marry me!" Well, rip Bokuto's self-restraint. You will be missed, truly.

Keiji just looked up at the man in front of him, awestrucked. _Marry him? Cute. Is he drunk? Or am I?_ Akaashi chuckled, which made Bokuto's heart palpitate a hundred times faster. A hundred times faster that he wet himself. Yes. Bokuto didn't even realize it, not until he stopped gaping at the pretty man in front of him. 

"Fuck!" He entered another cubicle and peed in bliss.

However, when Bokuto went back to the same cubicle where Akaashi puked, the latter wasn't there anymore, which made the former feel depressed. His hair also joining in with his mood. And that's how they met each other, or rather how Bokuto embarrassed himself. After that, he searched for the 'pretty man' all over the place. When he didn't see Akaashi, he started to search the internet. But ended up to no avail. 

Days after he rested for the search, a miraculous event happened. 

Every year in their university, there'd been always a book convention. It goes on for two weeks. It was a small event, but it is one way where students who aspire to be writers can share their works for everyone to read. It was also one way to get feedback from readers, so that writers can improve their writing.

Bokuto was _never_ a fan of books or any things related to literature. Not that he hates it, he just seeks adventure and thrill rather than curling up in a space and read books. He doesn't even visit the library very often. But he never knew that half of his lifestyle would change, just because of a certain man.

Bokuto saw Akaashi for the second time. He looked so pretty and cute and soft and fragile while carrying the books from where ever it came from. The Bokuto who doesn't attend book conventions, now looks forward to attending every single day of the convention, just to see Keiji. He would not waste a single minute in class, and immediately run to the venue after the bell rings. But of course, he would just hide in a corner. He was just there to admire the beauty from afar-- totally not creepy at all. 

Days became weeks and weeks became months. He was still an _admirer-in-hiding_ , he would hide to places where it doesn't look suspicious so that no one would find out. But it turns out, everyone definitely saw him except the oblivious man. He asked Kuroo of Akaashi's name, trying not to be suspicious, yet Kuroo told him the name even though he was really really skeptical. It turned out that Kenma and Akaashi were dorm mates. Ha! What a small world indeed. 

And now he's in his car. Drunk and wasted. BUT IS STILL SO GODDAMN BEAUTIFUL!!!

Bokuto stumbled back and covered his mouth. "Holy fuck..." He clasped his hands and closed his eyes, citing out a prayer and thanked he heavens for another blessing. "Thank you God for giving me Akaashi, I will never ever leave him on the streets." Bokuto exclaimed.

He then goes near Akaashi and spoke, "You know Akaashi... YOU CAN TOTALLY PUKE IN MY CAR AND I'D STILL THANK YOU FOR THAT!" He says, of course without thinking. The words register in Akaashi's vague mind, in which he follows with a soft giggle. Bokuto sighs in content. "Let's get you home, 'Kaashi." Bokuto snakes his arms around Akaashi in attempt of carrying him. Surprisingly, Keiji is just light so it isn't hard to carry him to the passenger seat. 

Once he settles Akaashi on his seat, he starts the engine which emits a revving sound. Totally, forgetting about his friends, he drives to the location Akaashi gave earlier.

Passing several buildings and landmarks, Bokuto enters the familiar facade of their university dorms. _HQ University Dorms._ The sign reads. Bokuto respectfully salutes to the gatekeeper and hands him his identification card. The gatekeeper swipes the card for Bokuto and let them enter the premises. He parked his car outdoors and turned off the engine. Akaashi was just sleeping the whole ride, but it was cute. Plus, it gave him a chance to look at him from time to time. 

Bokuto opened the door to the passenger seat, and Keiji almost fell from there. The former carries the sleeping beauty and doesn't forget to lock his vehicle. Bokuto turns around to face four buildings. "Now. The only problem is his building and room number." Even if it's against his will, he lightly taps Akaashi's cheek and asks him for his building and room number. 

"'Kaashi~ Wake up~" Bokuto mumbled, Akaashi was still cradled in his arms. "Akash~" Akaashi started to stir and his mind regained consciousness. "Kenmaa... Not right now, I'm still sleeping." Akaashi speaks.

"I'm not Kenma, Akaashi. Do you think that tiny person can carry you like this?"

"Hmm, I don't care. Just stop bugging mee..." He says, several words slurring a bit.

"But Akaashi, you can't sleep properly without sleeping in your bed."

"It's okay, stranger. You're comfortable." Bokuto would've panicked if not for the silly smile. From then on, he swore to not get Akaashi drunk and hand him to a total stranger. He'd definitely die.

"Even so, Akaashi." Koutarou pauses. "Room number please." He asks. 

"BB2... Floor 4-- no! 5 and then... Room 152." Akaashi answers.

Contented with the reply, Bokuto thanks Akaashi and proceeds to walk towards the Boys' Building 2. He had a hard time walking up to the fifth floor, and just realized that every building has 2 elevators on each side, once he arrived in front of Akaashi's dorm room. He internally face palmed. He _totally did not_ forget the elevator on purpose, because he _totally did not_ want to spend more time with Akaashi. _Sigh. Simp problems._

Once again, he bothered Akaashi for the passcode. It was smoother this time, and he entered their dorm at peace. 

_Click._

The sound of the door being locked. He walked in a room, there was a bunk bed inside so it's probably their room. He puts Akaashi on the lower bunk and squats at his side, staring at the latter for several minutes. Thank God being beautiful isn't a crime, if there was such a law, Akaashi would already rot in jail by now.

Bokuto hears Akaashi grunting and he notices that he hasn't changed in his comfy clothes. Oh. OH. Bokuto started walking towards the closet, which was easy to find, and immediately rummaging through the man's clothes. With the clothes in his hands and his last five strings of patience, he walked towards Akaashi and started undressing him.

_One string down, four strings left._

Akaashi groans in the process. _Two strings down, three strings left._

While fixing the back side of Akaashi's shirt, Akaashi was nuzzling his head at the crook of Bokuto's neck, while both his hand were found skimming on the shirt at his back, and Bokuto would be lying if he wasn't already turned on at that point. _Four strings down, one last fucking sting left. Come on, Bokuto. You can do this you horny motherfucker._

Finally, the process of self-control was done. He survived with one string left. _Congratulations self!_ He was about to discard the man's clothes, when the younger man grabbed the hem of his shirt out of nowhere. Akaashi mumbles. "Stay." And so he stayed. Bokuto watches Akaashi standing up and almost hitting his head on the top bunk. Keiji pauses and suddenly shouts. "CUDDLES!!!" 

"OOF!"

He'll take care of the aftermath tomorrow morning. This time, he's going to cuddle with him for a moment.

_Meanwhile..._

"Shit, shit, shit..." Daichi cusses. "Bokuto where the fuck are you?!?!" His panic is visible and he is now surrounded by five crazy drunk people. 

He tapped Oikawa's face, "Tooru, did you bring your phone or something?" He asked. His phone was already dead, and the university dorm is probably closed by now, so they can't enter. However, Iwaizumi is a sneaky man so they'll probably find a way to sneak their ways in.

He was only replied by, "Iwa-chan~! Iwa, Iwa~ I love you so much~! Please marry me~!" Tooru exclaimed, obviously his self-restraint had already bid goodbye to the owner.

"Tooru-fucking-Oikawa, you're already engaged with him!!!" He turned to Terushima, who couldn't hold his liquor very long, that's why his body was spread along the large sofa. "Teru, are you alright?" _No response._ The man was probably already in the verge of dying.

He turned to Kenma and Kuroo who were disgustingly making out in the open. "Hey! Hey! Stop eating each other's faces in front of me. This is not an eating show! I repeat! This is not an eating show, dipshits! Get a room or something!" Yet both of them didn't listen. Instead, Kuroo starts stripping Kenma off his clothes. "WHAT THE FUCK! Y'ALL'S HORNY ASSES GOTTA STOP! USHIJIMA HELP ME HERE!" He exclaimed, but wasn't really heard because of the music.

"But I think that I'm done... tripping, I'm trip-tripping... I've been sipping, that's how I fucking control." In between Ushijima's singing were a bunch of hiccups. "This feeling... you keep giving, you keep on... hitting it, ooh, oh. Maybe it's my Tendou, he's too good to be true--" Daichi gives up. The audacity to change the lyrics even when he's in a crisis.

He sighs. _'I'm going to have an earful from Koushi tomorrow...'_

**Author's Note:**

> \+ akaashi kept thirsting for bokuto's lean back, because early in the morning he puked on bokuto, bokuto woke up (bb actually didn't complain abt the puke, simp problems), akaashi helped him clean up but there wasn't a shirt that could fit him so he walked around their dorm-- half naked (thank god his pants weren't affected-- but surely akaashi would love if it was lmfao), introductions afterwards, and bokuto cooked for akaashi as a payment for staying in their dorm~
> 
> ++ bokuto got bonked by daddychi
> 
> +++ kenma and kuroo are a bunch of idiots, didn't even remember making out in the middle of the night smh
> 
> ++++ sugarmommy punished daddychi for not going home last night ;)))
> 
> \- ks.ugh


End file.
